


I Thought I Told You I Had a Boyfriend and I was in the CIA....

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Category: A Good Day to Die Hard (2013)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Jack has a boyfriend and didn't tell John, John's pissed, M/M, Smut, brief mention of Lucy, mentions of John McClane/Matt Farrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Follows John going on "vacation" to go see Jack. He drops in on Jack and it isn't the CIA business that he was hiding, it was Mike. John blows his top and Jack needs to defuse the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Told You I Had a Boyfriend and I was in the CIA....

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cole in the latest A Good Day To Die Hard and had to write this. I ignore his death in the movie. He didn't die. Period. Enjoy ^_^

"Jack!" John yelled.

I looked down the hood of the truck. What the hell? "John?"

"I am your father, Jack," he yelled back, before hopping into the truck, uninvited.

I rolled my eyes, steering the truck through traffic, trying to make the deadline. "You really weren't there for me to call you 'Dad' now were you?"

Yuri raised his finger, "This yer father?"

"Yes," John answered.

"No," I answered.

John looked at me like I kicked his puppy. I huffed, making a short stop at the checkpoint where I was to drop Yuri off at. "Here you go Yuri. Have a nice life."

He got out the truck and was led to a plane where they escorted him in. "You know you could get out of the truck too, John."

"Hell no kid. You're taking me back to whatever base you're at and we're going to talk about this. Especially this CIA gig," he growled out.

Here he was, ordering me around. Again. "I don't take orders from you. And no, we will not talk about this either. My life. I'm not rotting in jail, I'm doing pretty good for myself as well. You don't control my life John. Now get out of the damn truck and take your vacation somewhere else."

He growled, "No!"

I growled, rubbing my temples, "This was supposed to be an easy job. In. Out. Back to Miami with Mikey. They said nothing about you dropping in," I muttered, backing the truck up and driving back to the compound.

"Wait... Who's Mikey?" John asked.

Shit.

"He's my boyfriend as well as who I report to for this mission. And he's back at the compound."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Since when do you marry someone who was wanted by the FBI?" I asked back.

He grumbled and sat back in his seat. He stayed like that for the rest of the ride back to the compound.

I pulled the truck up to a side street and hopped out. I grabbed my jacket and a hat and started walking up to the building. Unfortunately, John decided to tag along. I looked up at the sky and mouthed, "I'm sorry Mikey."

I opened the door to the apartment and called out, "Honey, I'm home."

Mike came around the corner with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Here's to a great mis- Who the fuck are you?"

I snorted and closed the door. This was about to be good.

"Who the fuck are you?" John snarled back.

"John, meet Mike. Mikey, baby, meet John. He who calls himself my dad."

They both snorted and nodded at the same time. "You."

I made my way to the couch and plopped down, kicking off my boots.

"Well, I guess this is no time for champagne. I'll go put it back to chill," Mike said, before heading off to the kitchen.

"He seems nice," John remarked dryly before slumping down in the chair opposite me.

"He is actually. Very nice... Where's your bag?" I really hoped he didn't want to spend the night here.

"At the hotel. I checked in before coming to see you."

I nodded, "Well you might want to go before they give your room to someone else, no?"

"You don't want me to bunk with you? What happened to us Jack? You used to stick to me like glue."

"'Use to' being the key phrase. You were never there! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

He sighed, "Give me another chance. Please? You could come out to the fort with me and Matt. And you can bring...him if you want."

"You don't need to beg John. Seriously. And you can say his name. It's Mike. You're going to need to beg, however, if I have to listen to you and Matt going at it all hours of the day and night."

"That's not true!" he grumbled, blushing a bit.

"That's not what Lucy said," I said, smirking.

"That doesn't count. It was our anniversary that weekend!" he shouted.

"But Lucy was there. Even you and Mom didn't go on like that," I pointed out.

"I'm sure there's a reason why love," Mike said, coming to sit down on the couch next to me.

John stared hard at him for a few seconds. "I'm not sure if that was an insult or a statement."

Mike chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "More of a statement than an insult."

John's lip twitched, I could tell he wanted to laugh at least a little. "So how did you two meet?"

"He was taking a Brazilian Jiu Jitsu class, and I kind of took him under my wing, so to speak," Mike said, his hand moving to the nape of my neck, playing with my hair.

"How much older are you than my son?" John asked, sitting ramrod straight in the chair. He was starting his interrogation.

"7 years. I started taking the classes when I was sixteen. He helped me get into the CIA," I said, leaning back into Mike's hand.

"This isn't a meal ticket relationship is it?" John asked.

Mike and I both shook our heads, laughing. "It took him until I turned 21 for him to ask me out. I figured I was going to have to break into his apartment and present myself for him to get the picture."

"Jack!" John yelled, "I don't need the mental images."

I shrugged, "Consider it payback for what I'm going to have to endure when I go to the fort."

"You know," Mike leaned over, whispering in my ear, "We could always give them a run for their money. We both know you're the screamer."

I coughed, pinching his side. "None of that."

Mike smirked, leering at me. "Oh, it'll be plenty of that."

"I'll deny you Michael," I said, poking a finger in his chest.

He snorted, nuzzling my neck and whispering, "You know that we both can't hold out."

I squirmed, shifting. "What would you like for dinner John?"

He got up, shaking his head and laughing, "I'll find my own dinner. Have fun you two and I'll talk to you tomorrow Jack."

I got up, opening the door for him and shaking his hand. "Thank you for giving me another chance son, I really appreciate it."

I shrugged, "Don't mention it...Dad."

He pulled me into a bonecrushing hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Mike smiling at me, before winking and disappearing in the kitchen again. I wrapped my arms around John and hugged him back.

John pulled away and clapped me on my back, "See you later kid."

"See you too Dad."

I let him out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. I sighed, leaning against it for a while before pushing myself off the door and heading off to the kitchen in search of Mike.

Mike walked through the threshold of the kitchen, cutting me off, holding two flutes with the bottle of champagne. "Want to still celebrate?"

I nodded, taking the bottle from his hands. "Let's ditch the glasses for tonight."

"Cutting loose are we?" he asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, pulling him flush to me by his shirt, "Last time I checked, you were the one that was cutting loose last night."

He scoffed, leaning up to kiss me, "And last time I checked, you cut loose right after that."

I shrugged, "That doesn't count."

He rolled his eyes, pushing me away from him, "It better or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

I grabbed his hand, leaning into him and whispering in his ear, "You could never keep me out of our bed. Same with me. I can never keep you out."

"That's right," he mumbled against my lips. "Let's go to bed."

He tugged my hand, leading me into our room. I grabbed him by his hips, kissing him and tugging his shirt off. He grumbled, tugging at the shirt I had on. "For this to be a prison shirt, this is heavy-duty," he groused.

I laughed, tugging the shirt over my head. "Says the man when he played a drug lord and wore silk shirts with too many buttons on them."

He rolled his eyes, working on the prison pants, "Those shirts were amazing. You're just mad you had to play my cabana boy."

I smacked his ass, "Like that UC could make you cum like I can. Plus she was annoying."

He laughed, pushing me down onto the bed, "She was annoying, wasn't she?"

"Mhm..." I nodded, leaning up to kiss him, and tugging his shirt off finally.

He reached over into the nightstand, grabbing the lube, before pushing me down onto my back. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He slicked up a few fingers and ran them down my chest, "You ready baby?"

"I'm always ready for you," I added, smirking. He smiled, shaking his head, trailing the fingers down to my pucker and circled my hole.

I shifted, moaning. "Don't tease me Mikey."

He kissed me, mumbling against my lips, "You know I always follow through baby." He worked a finger in, twisting and turning. I groaned, rolling my hips into his hand.

"More," I moaned, arching off the bed as he stroked my prostate.

"In due time Jack, in due time," he murmured, staring at me.

I twisted in the sheets, groaning, "Mikey, please!"

He growled, slipping his fingers out and adding lube to his cock. "Ready babe?"

I nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Ready Mikey."

He pushed in, grabbing and holding onto my hips, bruising them. I groaned, my head tipped back. He nosed up and down my neck, "So beautiful."

He rolled his hips, before sitting back and lifting my hips up. He put a hand in the center of my chest and smirked down at me. I whimpered as he drove in and out. He growled, rolling his hips, constantly hitting my sweet spot.

I grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it as I got closer to the edge. He leaned down kissing me, forcing me to bend, his cock brushing my prostate to that point of pain and pleasure.

I moaned through the kiss, nipping his bottom lip when he pulled back. He growled down at me, tugging my head back, biting down on my neck. I groaned, pulling him closer.

"Let go," he said into my neck, licking at the bite mark. I moaned out his name, fingers finding purchase in his back. He moaned, burying his face in my neck, riding out his orgasm as well.

He mumbled into my neck, rolling us over and I draped myself over him. He ran his hand through my hair and across my neck. I shifted, looking at him. "I really am sorry about earlier. I had no idea that he was going to show up."

"It wasn't your fault and even if you missed that drop off, we still had plans B-Z Jack. It's ok," he said, pulling me closer.

"I'm not mad. Swear."

I nodded, pulling him into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back, "So I say we should definitely give your dad and Farrell a run for their money when we go to visit, eh?"


End file.
